


Crystal Clear

by PeanutButterZombie



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: COD - Freeform, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Zombies, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterZombie/pseuds/PeanutButterZombie
Summary: The chapters will get longer. I swear. ~PB





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriffinCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/gifts).



_**Open up the promise of the day,** _

_**Drive the dark things away,** _

_**I will do what you ask me to,**_

_**Because of how I feel about you.** _

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

_"Bittersweet"_

 

The assumption of his ride. Edward stared out of the bud window, admiring the small creatures and rodents that would run by.  _"North Carolina... I sure hope you gave me the right address, Samantha!"_ The scientist barked through his cell phone. He could almost feel his sister's smirk from the other side. 'That little mouse.' He thought.

"It is right, Edward! Daddy and I are waiting for you!" 

He chuckled. He managed to discard some of his tongue-tied slurs from his trip to America. His sister... Not so much She tended to ignore the Americans who would question why her German accent was so thick, and why her brother had a subtle one. The truth is, Edward has been trying so hard to fit in, he tried to abandon his accent. Of course, he was unsuccessful, but he began to admire the way people would stare, just as they would admire his accent. 

"I will be there shortly. Make sure dad checks his blood sugar." 

"Ja, Ja. I know! I can not wait to see you, Edward!" A voice seemed to be calling her in the background. "Ja! Okay, daddy!" Her voice, laced with sweetness yet sass, caused Edward's smile to widen. Oh, how he loved his dear sister.

"I must go help daddy with dinner. See you when you arrive, Edward."

He hummed in contempt. "Ja. Ich liebe dich." 

"I love you too!"

 

 **Beep.**  

With a swift movement of his hand, the call ended. He's alone again. "North Carolina isn't too bad... Is it?" He muttered to himself. "Hm... Maybe Samantha is right. This will be good for Maxis." He shifted, putting one leg over the other in thought. His green eyes quickly scanned over the sign passing by. 

**"Welcome to North Carolina!"**

"Ah. Finally." His tone was rather gruff under the tiredness. Riding a bus from New York to North Carolina wasn't as enjoyable as he hoped it would be. Let alone wished it would be. He looked away from the window, deciding to try and scroll through his phone, but like the previous times, he failed. Often, he'd get nauseous or dizzy, so he'd instantly regret his attempts. 

The ride wasn't bad. No. Edward saw many things that he managed to scribble out in his sketchbook. He could hardly wait to show his sister the things he'd seen. Especially animals. Although he was far more than halfway to his destination, his feelings stood mutual. 

The things he'd seen?  _Amazing._

The phone calls he shared with his sister?  _Well needed._

The ride?  _ **Bittersweet.**_


	2. Welcome home, Eddie.

_**Welcome Home, Edde!** _

_***~*~*~*~*** _

"Mh..."

"Sir, time to get up!"

Edward slowly began to flutter his eyes open, his irises adjusting to the newfound light after their cascading darkness. "Wha...?"

"Rise and shine sleepy head." The driver had seemed to be standing in front of him. "This is your stop. You fell asleep halfway on the trip!"

"Ah!" He perked up, swiftly hurrying to his feet. "My apologies, Ma'am!" His tongue didn't allow him to properly stutter out his words, and he hoped she had missed it. Her gentle smile seemed to relax his nerves, just a bit. "It's alright, doll." She motioned towards the window, which showed many evidence pieces of where they were. "Welcome to North Carolina."

By the thickness of her accent, Edward could tell this was her home state. If it wasn't obvious enough in her clothing choice, at least. Her accent was thick and smooth, and she stretched a few vowels each time she spoke, almost as if she were holding in excitement, but he knew that wasn't the case. He found her voice enjoyable to listen to. "If you don't mind me asking, Ma'am..." He glanced up at the countrywoman. "Is this your home state? And what is your name?" The woman seemed to break into a smile at his question. He took note of this.

"Sure is my home state! Born and raised right here!" She raised her arms in a motioning manor. "The beautiful North Carolina! Oh! And my name's Abigail Dempsey, but my friends call me Misty." She grinned.

"Hm... Interesting." He smiled as he collected his items from below him. He shifted and tucked away his sketchbook in a pocket on his bag he knew he would remember later on. "Well, Abigail, it has been a pleasure meeting you. Thank you so much for the ride." He silently cursed his dreaded accent.

The petite woman raised an eyebrow. "Since you asked a question, I wanna ask one." He tensed his jaw slightly. Not from anger, but from fear. "You're not from around here are ya?" She asked. 

"Ah..." The male cupped the back of his neck with his hand. "Is it that obvious?" Her facial expression made note that his question was unnecessary. "No, I am not from around here. I am from Berlin Germany." He seemed to rock back and forth on his heels, relieving the anxiety and utter mental panic. He looked up at her. "But I lived in New York for a while before coming here to live with my sister and father." 

"What about your mamma?" 

He didn't respond. She discarded the question and gave him a bright smile. "Well, we're happy to have new faces around here!" She crossed her arms. "Especially my brother. Who-wee! He sure does know how to make someone feel welcomed. 

"Your brother?" Edward raised an eyebrow. Had she had a brother, why didn't he go on such a long trip with her? Why did he let her drive so far by herself?

"Yep! Thomas sure is the happiest guy if I do say so myself!" She grinned, looking proud of her brother. 

Edward gave her a gentle smile. "Well, I'll be happy to meet him sometime. Perhaps sooner than expected." He slung his bag over his shoulder and began dragging his suitcase towards the bus exit. 

 

"Oh!"

He quickly turned around to face the freckled woman once again. "If you're lookin' for a spot to rustle up some grub, head on down to my diner!" And once again, she seemed to surprise Edward. 

"You... Own a diner?" 

"Sure do!"

"Then why do you work here?"

"This?" She motioned to the bus behind her. "I was just fillin' in for an old friend. He couldn't get ya' in New York because he was sick." The farm girl smirked at Edward's response; a quick nod before he stepped off the bus.

The heated breeze thrashed against his skin, somehow sending cold shivers through his veins. Edward gazed around, taking in the area. the air smelled a million times cleaner than the air in New York, he had to give it that. Sweet chirps from birds flying by warmed his heart. It was much better than the city screaming. With a sile pawning his lips, he began to walk towards a sidewalk. It resembled the sidewalks they'd have in the city. Minus the yelling, rushing bystanders and hotdog stands, though.

If you head on down tha' road just a bit, ya should be at your destination!" Called Misty, whose sudden yell made Edward jump. "Ah! Thank you!"

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The walk was agonizing for Edward even though he could admit... He had only been walking for about ten minutes. He stood in front of his...home. The house in front of him stood tall but looked worn out and on its last strings. The paint seemed to be chipping all around, the front porch had nails hanging freely from the banister. The roof looked old and almost... caved in? He couldn't describe the scene in a polite way, needless to say. The skinny male stepped forward, flinching at the loud noise his foot made against the rotting wood of the porch.

Almost on cue, the front door swung open, revealing the only two people Edward had looked forward to seeing. 

"Edward!"

Samantha raced into her older brother's arms, howling out with joy as he lifted her up, spinning the small girl. An older male stepped out of the home, a gentle smile on his lips.  Edward nuzzled the girl, grinning brightly before he looked up, giving his older companion a gentle smile. 

"Dad, it is so good to see you..."

The elder man chuckled and opened his arms, tugging the both of them into a snugged embrace. Edward gave a small squeak of contempt, nuzzling happily between the two of them. His heart rushed with utter joy in seeing his family again. Or... what was left.

"Welcome home, Eddie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer. I swear. ~PB


	3. Language!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse

_**Watch your language!** _

_***~*~*~*** _

Edward let out a loud yawn, for what felt like the millionth time. It was seemingly out of boredom, but even he couldn't tell at this point. When Maxis had greeted him, he was ushered inside. Just like the outside, the home looked old and worn down. The floorboards creaked and screamed (He hoped not from pain) each time he would take a step. The stairs were worse. Even the slightest movement on them sounded like you threw a grandfather clock down with a small child. Not that he would ever do that, of course. 

But, he couldn't complain too much. Even though it was an old home, it was beautifully decorated. Even though(to Samantha) he seemed happy, he was still unsure. His expression never changed from its dour one, and he didn't really care.

"Edward! Daddy and I are going to a diner!" Samantha's shrill voice snapped him out of his trance. "Would you like to come?

"Ah..." His hesitation was clear, but he did not want to disappoint his sister. "Ja, I am coming."

 

That. That smile she gave him, sent flutters into his stomach. He loved seeing his sister smile, whether it by him or their father. Her smile could make the cruelest of people tremble with utter delight and joy. When he stood up, he let out a small cough, waving his hand in his face. A small dust cloud had billowed up and cluttered his area, suffocating the poor man. Samantha rushed to his side and quickly began patting his back, frowning with worry. 

"Sorry. I have yet had time to dust." She continued to pat his back. "Will you help me clean when we return?" 

"Ack..." He cleared his throat and coughed a few times, hoping to alleviate the itchiness in his throat. It didn't help at all. "For sure... Father cannot tolerate the dust as we can"

"But you are suffocating right now, Eddie."

"..."

He squinted towards his sister, who grinned mischievously. "Are you old?"

 _"Stille,_ Samantha."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks again for the help, Tank." Misty smiled, leaning against the counter slightly. Her brother glanced at her and gave a cheery smile, his blue eyes giving her a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's no problem, Abby. You know I'm always happy to help my big sis." He hummed, crawling out from under the backroom sink. A leak had occurred with three of the sinks, so Misty had called her brother to come and take a look at them. He isn't a professional, but he sure is one hell of a handyman. Even though he came off as happy, she could sense he truly was not, especially by the way he stood up. He flinched, looking like he wanted to curl onto the ground and squeeze himself to oblivion. Her suspicions led to anger, and boy oh boy does Misty have a temper. 

"He didn't hit you again, did he?"

The short man kept silent, looking like a scolded child. His chest began to feel cluttered like his words were building up inside, but instead of letting them go he kept them in. She allowed a few moments to pass before she attempted once more to speak with him. 

"Did. He. Hit you?" Her tone was more threatening than the last, full of venom and hatred. He noted this and spoke up before she could cause a scene. 

"I-I'm fine..." She wasn't buying his reassurance. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have messed with his temper. 

"Oooo, well he's REALLY messing with mine!"

"But Abby-"

"Thomas! That son of a-"

"Language!" 

She looked over at an old woman who was giving her a scolding glare. She let out a muted growl. "That S.O.B has no right! You aren't his punching bag when he gets mad!"

 

"He didn't mean it!!" Tank suddenly snapped, causing 'the wonder sibling' to grit her teeth. She almost towered over him. "What kind of person hits their own boyfriend like some sort of animal?!" She scowled. 

His stomach began to bubble and twist as he let out a shaky breath. "McCain ain't all that bad, Misty..." He looked up at her, his crystal blue eyes pleading for mercy on his boyfriend. She squinted towards the small male. "He's got one last shot. If he dares lay another finger on you again, mark my words, I'm whipping some McCain ass!"

"He's just going through a hard time, Misty." Take sighed softly and rubbed his arm. "I know he can change..."

"People only change if they really want to, Tank." The farm girl frowned. "And he doesn't look like he really wants to. If anything he's changing for the worst. "

Before he could respond to his sister, the familiar jingle of the diner door opened, causing his gaze to immediately shift towards it. A smile dazed him as he saw the familiar face of Samantha Maxis, one of his best friends, and a loyal customer at Misty's diner. It seemed today she had brought her father and... Someone else. His eyes wandered to the newcomer.  Light-skinned, just like Samantha, but not quite as. He had more of a tan than the young gal. Not to mention the star of the show, his eyes.

Those emerald green eyes bore through Tank's heart and soul (or so he presumes) as he stared at them. The newcomer noticed Tank's gaze and turned his direction towards the short man. Tank suddenly became nervous, his freckles flushing a bright red one while the tip of his nose glowed a bright red. He could almost hear the Rudolf taunts from his sister.

"Who is that?"

Misty turned her attention towards her young brother. "Who?" To which his demise, he pointed, which caused the green-eyed male to turn away quickly. "Oh! Him? He's the new guy in town. I think his name is Edward Richtofen? Or something along those lines. I can't remember. I only drove him here." She smiled before looking down at Tank. "Why?"

"..." 

"Tank?"

"Holy Shi-"

"LANGUAGE!!!"

That old lady was getting on Misty's nerves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions on Dempsey? ~PB


	4. My Friend

_**My Friend** _

_***~*~*~*~*** _

Edward took his seat in a booth directly across from his father, but right beside his sister. His height was a big difference from the two, but he didn't seem to mind, let alone care. Many people stared at them, more specifically him. He only tried to avoid the gazes. After all, his eyes were a sight to see. It was rare anyone had come with any eye color other than Blue or Brown. Edward assumed that as just a country thing and brushed it off. He only wanted to focus on augmenting his reputation. Of course, he would have to befriend others, but who?

 

His eyes began to scan the room, taking in the surroundings. An old couple sat behind him, both of them conversating and sipping their mugs of coffee. A smile bound his lips.  _"There's my daily dose of joy."_ He thought to himself and chuckled at his own joke. Samantha looked at him in question but disregarded the chuckle as a cough. The raven-haired male continued to scan the room, stopping when he noticed a pair of blue eyes locked on him.

"Samantha... 

"Mh?" She turned to face him. "What is it, Edward?" She asked. Her tone was warmer than he expected. He motioned towards the man, hoping she would understand his gesture. "Who is that?"

"Oh!" She smiled brightly. "That is the friend I told you about!" The young girl suddenly sprung to her feet and raced over to the strange man. Edward watched...

*~*~*~*

Tank let out a breathless sigh. The man in the booth, he couldn't stop staring at him. For a while, at least. His actions shifted when a familiar girl jumped into his arms. He, of course, reacted quickly and caught her with a soft grunt. 

"Sammy!" 

The young girl kicked her legs happily while he spun her in a joyful manner. "Dempsey! It has been a while, Ja?" She smiled brightly, giving the short man a tight hug.

"It has!" He squeezed her in reply. "Where have you been all this time?" His question brought a smile to the girl's lips as she tugged away from the hug. "I've been helping Daddy with the house and my brother finally came!" She gripped his arm. "The one I told you about!" 

He raised an eyebrow. "The doctor?"

"Hematologist." 

"Same thing." He grinned and brushed his fingers through his caramel colored hair. "Alright, alright," he chuckled. "Mind introducing me to him?"

"Not at all! This way." 

Her hand gripped his arm firmly as he began walking. Her small fingers felt freezing against Tank's skin, but he chose to brush it off. What could he do? Give her gloves in 73-degree weather outside? Not likely she would eve want to put them on... They walked to a booth, which Tank recognized the person he was staring at not too long ago was sitting in. 

"Edward!"

The raven-haired male looked up from his book, meeting his sister's gaze. "Yes, Sam?"

Samantha pushed Tank forward, despite his nervous pleads not to. "This is my friend, Tank Dempsey."She motioned to Tank towards Edward. "Thomas, Zhis is my brother, Edward Richtofen!" Like before, the two of locked eyes. Tank's crystal blues into Edward's shining Emeralds. Tank swore he saw a glint in the other male's eyes, something he hardly ever saw in his own. 

With a shaky breath, Tank reaches his hand forward. "Tank..." His tone stood low as he greeted the doctor. His freckles hands shook from the butterflies in his stomach, his lips quirking into a thin line.

Edward, seized the moment to take in the man's appearance. His lightly tanned face was scattered with strawberry shaded freckles, his hair almost in a cliché type style, a cow lick. It was pushed back with what seemed to be hair gel, but not exact. Small curls found their way out the sides of his style, though. Edward took note of his unkempt curls. Once Edward reached to stare into the small man's eyes again, his hands trembled as much as the other's.

_'Why are you so nervous?'_

_'Just shake his hand!'_

He obliged to his inner thoughts and clasped Tank's hand as gently as he could, giving it a small shake.

"Edward..."

The reply Edward gave was not a lot, but it was enough to make Samantha smile with glee and excitement. Although, Tank looked lost, he wasn't. He was hypnotized. He continued to think about the glint he saw in the doctor's eyes. A familiar feeling of warmth slung his shoulders, almost weighing him down into relaxation. He knew that glint. Even from a mile away. Edward could not trick him, especially not him. A smile began to cool his lips.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tank..."

Edward felt Tank squeeze his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine..."

_Tank had seen a glint of hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was out in Tennessee for a bit without wifi,but I've been writing a lot! Expect more updates soon! ~PB


	5. The Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before the events of the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai the Lawyer and Takeo the waitress!

**_The Waitress_ **  
**_•~•~•~•~•~•~•_ **

**_Earlier that day..._ **

The sun pierced through the windows of the small home in the woods. Nuzzling into her husband, Takeo groaned tiredly. Nikolai—who was already awake—smiled. His fingers gently brushed through his wife's hair, untangling each raven colored strand it passed through. He couldn't help it. He loved her. Everything about her. The expressions she made while she slept, the way she would huddle against him for warmth in the middle of the night, and just the way she would hold him when he would have night terrors. In Nikolai's eyes, she was perfect. More perfect than any word would ever describe. The tanned woman peered an eye open, giving a weak smile to the Russian man playing with her hair. He leaned down and pressed a heartwarming kiss to the side of her head.

"Good morning, _tsvetok._ "

She shivered at the warm feeling of his lips, still being cold. She hummed in contempt, huddling her knees to her chest and sulking into the blankets. "Nooo..." Her scratchy tone assured Nikolai she had just awoken.

"You must wake." He chuckled, sitting up. "I will go see if the Air conditioning is on."

She quickly threw one of her arms over him, causing him to shift his gaze back onto her. "Nooo, Nikki."

He blushed at the nickname. "Tak," he chuckled in defeat and laid beside her one more. With a hum of joy she nuzzled her face into his bare chest. Nikolai never slept with a shirt on. Only boxers. Just as Takeo never slept with anything more than a silk nightgown. He wrapped his arms around her, almost being able to fully grasp her.

She wasn't small, but she wasn't big either. Her stomach was flat, but her chest was fairly large. Her hips were wide, that for sure Nikolai could say. Not that he minded it. He tended to be more attracted to women with fair sized waists and hips. He squeezed her, causing her to smile and wrap her small arms around him as well.

She began peppering small flutters of kisses across his chest, trailing them up slightly. He let out a small chuckle, shivering slightly at the small tickle each kiss made. A sudden realization hit Takeo... The woman quickly sprung out of bed.

"Shit!" She scrambled up and raced to the bathroom. Nikolai blinked in confusion.

"Takeo, What is wrong?" She peered her head out, her toothbrush in her mouth while she was brushing out her hair.

"Mhmnhp!"

"Takeo, spit the toothpaste out."

She peered back into the bathroom for a moment, then peered back out. "I'm late for work!"

He laughed softly as he tugged himself out of bed, fixing the sheets in a neat manner. "Well, I can walk with you if you'd like. I don't have to get to work until 10-"

"Nikki." She rushed out of the bathroom, hopping on one foot while she pulled on her stockings. "No time to walk!"

The man rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll run with you, then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

The tanned woman smiled lovingly and slipped her skirt on, stepping up to her husband who was digging in their closet for a suit. He turned around, feeling Takeo place her cold hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, tilting his head lovingly. She stood on her toes, placing her lips onto his. He didn't hesitate to respond, placing his large hand on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her height. He let out a hearty chuckle against her lips, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

"Darling, we must go." He mumbled, smiling as she flutter his lips with multiple small kisses.

"Mh... I'm already late." She whispered, earning another chuckle out from Nikolai.

"Yes, but if I'm not in by ten my boss will- Mmph!" She had pulled him into another kiss, pulling away after a solid moment.

"It's eight in the morning." She huffed.

Nikolai grinned. So did she.

•~•~•~•~•

Edward smiled, his chin resting in his hand as he listen to Tank ramble about his time in war. He had never known the small man was a marine, let alone a Sargent.

Small chatter from the brunette continued. Maxis has left home, but Samantha decided to stay with Edward. Besides, she claimed to be waiting for yet **_another_** friend. Edward pondered on how she knew so many people.

_'She has only been here for a few months...'_

"Tak! Great to see you–AND! I see you brought Nik!"

A tanned woman suddenly raced by Edward, a tall man following behind her. Edward looked up at the man, and swore he shrunk into his seat. If the man's height didn't intimidate him, Edward was sure his stolid expression would cut the ribbon. His blue eyes were defensive yet taunting in a way. Edward felt himself shiver.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Tak slow down!"

Tank stood up, stepping up to the frantic woman. Edward took the moment to take in her appearance. Her tanned skinned arms glossed with sweat, alongside her forehead. He assumed she had been running here. Her hair looked rushed and sloppy, almost unkempt in Edward's opinion. Her wide waist was enclosed into a white skirt that hugged her curves, but flared out towards the ends.

Her torso almost being hugged by a white t-shirt with a pocket. A pad of paper rested in the pocket with a few pens. His eyes trailed, taking in the rest of her attire. Her legs looked almost pained and wobbled slightly, but were snuggled tightly with stockings. With a shift, he looked at her feet. They were covered with white sneakers, they almost looked like something a nurse would wear. He noticed her shifting often, almost to relieve anxiety.

Edward assumed she ran all the way there.

"I am so, sorry!" The woman panted. "I woke up late!"

"Hey! Hey, Takeo calm down." Misty cooed, taking the tanned Woman's hands. Edward began to guess, this... Takeo. Was a friend to Tank and Abigail.

The tall man tapped on Takeo. He spoke to her in a language foreign to Edward to which she nodded in response. The man leaned down and tugged the small woman into a kiss, pulling back after a few more loving pecks to her lips. He fixed his tie and grabbed his briefcase, walking out of the diner.

Takeo gave a small smile to the exit before locking eyes with Edward. He felt a lump form in his throat. He became nervous.

_'Time to make friends, Edward...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as you read, Takeo is a female in this! I just thought it would be fun to change up some of the characters. Some of the future characters will be VERY different as well! I'm excited to show them! ~PB
> 
> P.S: Nikolai and Takeo are a cute couple. Fight me.  
> P.P.S: Tsvetok means Flower in Russian.


	6. Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste Misty hates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter!

_**Sour** _

_***~*~*~*~*~*** _

 

"Ah _..."_ Edward cleared his throat.

He stared at the tanned woman. The simplicity of her expression sent shivers down his spine in an overwhelming manner. She noticed how nervous he was and took the first move.

She held her hand out towards him. "Hello," She smiled. "I am Takeo Belinski. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Edward blinked and grasped her hand, his hand much bigger than hers. Her tiny hand was smooth and warm, while he needed to admit, his were gross... they were most likely sweaty from how nervous he was.

"I am Edward Richtofen and... zhe pleasure is all mine."

Her smile never left her face. Takeo looked amicable. With the call of her name, the woman shot her gaze towards Misty. "I need you to ring up some orders, Tak!" She called.

"Yes, ma'am!" Takeo called, smiling again at Edward before rushing off to a table that now belonged to a couple.

 _'She seems nice.'_ He smiled to himself.

Edward didn't realize he had taken a short pause, because when he turned around, Tank was gone. It was almost unbelievable how quick that small man could move. Let alone vanish...

"Ah... I must be on my way!" Edward called to Misty.

The country girl gave him a cheeky grin. "Alrighty. You have a safe walk back home! Come by anytime!"

He surely would be returning. He was still yet to figure out who the tall man was...

*~*~*~*~*

Tank sighed as he rested against the countertop, watching his new friend leave. His sister—Abigail—nudged him, her signature grin once again not going unnoticed.

"What is it, Misty?" He grinned.

"So... How do you like the new guy?" She leaned back. "Do you think he's nice?"

Tank smiled. "Yeah. I think he's really nice." He chuckled softly. "And between you and me, he has real pretty eyes."

"Aha!" She pointed. "I knew you liked him!"

"What!? No! Abby, we just met!"

"Yeah, sure. Play that card."

Tank glared at his elder sibling and turned his head away with a flushed expression. The two of them stopped their conversation when they heard the diner doors quickly push open.

In that moment, Tank's expression changed quicker than Misty had ever seen before. He almost looked bereft. Peter stalked his way up to the front counter, standing in front of his short boyfriend.

"Tank," He tone was gruff and harsh. "Where were you?"

"I..." The small man turned his head away. "I was doin' somethin' for Misty and I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Peter snapped, causing Tank to flinch back quickly. "You were supposed to call me an hour ago!"

"I know!" Tank retorted, swallowing thickly. "I just forgot, Okay!? Why do you always have to come here and pick a fight with me!?"

Peter's eyes glistened, and Misty could tell it wasn't from joy. She saw the glint of hate in his eyes. For some weird reason, Misty's chest began to heave, and her heart sunk. This argument the two were having was leaving a sour taste in her mouth...


	7. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty takes care of Tank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse.

_**Breathe** _

_***~*~*~*~*~*** _

__

The coursing winds brushed over Edward's skin, kissing and cooing at the flesh. If he didn't know better, he'd say he enjoyed it. It was surely a breezy day, much different from the previous days he had spent outside with his sister.Within the past week, he was starting to like this new state. His new home. He was surely grateful he had met a new friend, his first friend. Misty was a sweet girl, and he spoke to her fairly often, although, the past three days she had not texted him back. He found it fairly strange, considering the farm girl always responded, not even a second later.

His mind began to wonder into a fairly... insecure state.

'What if she doesn't like me anymore?' He bit his lip as he stared at his phone. Hoping to see any sign of the farm girl. 'Just calm down, Edward. Don't jump to conclusions.'

With a deep sigh, he set the small device down and laid back in his bed. Whatever was going on with Misty, he knew she'd be alright. She was strong.

Very strong.

*~*~*~*~*

"Gah!"

"Sorry.."

"Ah... It's alright."

Thomas flinched occasionally at the cold taps from the wet rag his sister made to his skin. His aching muscles and wounds were bringing his heart more pain than them.

"How could you let him do this to you?" Misty growled, rubbing her brother's shoulder to loosen his tense muscle before she went back to tapping the cool fabric against it. "I told you before, you ain't his punchin' bag!"

Thomas sighed. "It was a misunderstanding, Misty. I-"

"Misunderstanding?!" She glared daggers into the freckled male. "No misunderstanding ends in you limpin' home!"

"I'm fine, Misty!"

"Prove it to me."

He fell silent, cursing his sister under his breath. She frowned and bandaged up his arm, to which he smiled weakly.

"Peter loves me..." He looked Misty dead in her eyes, almost as if pleading for reassurance. " _Right..?"_

Misty gave him a look, almost a sorry one as she began cleaning the towel she used.  Thomas let out a chuckle, almost out of pain or sorrow. She assumed it was both.

"Tommy. You've gotta know there's a fine line between loving someone and just loving being in control of someone..." She huffed. "N' Peter's really lookin' for me to kick his ass."

The freckled male kept his gaze down, hissing out in sudden pain when his sister adjusted his bandages. "Y'a know, Abby..." He looked up at her. "I often spend times thinkin'..." He sighed, and Misty noted he began to muse. "What it would be like if Peter never had that accident... would he treat me better?" He turned to look at her. "Would he finally love me?"

Misty wrapped her arms gently around him, tugging him into her lap and laying his head against her chest. She ran her slim fingers through his wavy, brown strands of hair, detangling any knots. He nuzzled into his sister, taking in her familiar scent of dollar store body wash and perfumes.

"Listen to me, Thomas..." She began to rock him. "I know it hurt you when he had the accident... but that don't mean you can let him treat you that way."

"I know..." he sighed through his nose. "I... I'll break up with him." He whispered. His voice quivered, as if he were hesitating to speak.

Misty pecked his temple softly. "Your health comes first, Tommy. Mama always told ya' that."

"I know,"

She let him go, laying him down as carefully as she could. He flinched occasionally, but relaxed when she tugged the blanket over him. Her gentle hands ruffled his hair.

"Get some rest."

"Thank you."

Her smile signified her 'you're welcome' before she walked out of his room. He sighed through his nose, nuzzling into his pillow. He smiled as he did. His sister's scent still lingered.


	8. Scathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's wishes are scathing.

_**Scathing** _

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

 

Blazing rays of heat towered into Edward's room, to which he yet again, raised the power of his air conditioner. The state? He loved it. But the heat? He could hardly keep his shirt clean from how much he sweat. Samantha sat on his bed, smiling as she watched her brother unpack his belongings.Although, Edward has been in his new home for a while, he was too busy to officially undress his belongings from their cardboard cloaks. The smell of cardboard was sickening to Edward, which is why he chose to unpack. He couldn't stand the scent any longer. Samantha claimed to not smell anything, not even the slightest, but he still objected.

"You are so sensitive," Samantha giggled, squeezing her bear to her chest. "I smell nothing, Edvard!"

The raven haired male squinted back at his younger sibling. "First off, I am not sensitive," He tugged off his flannel. "Second, How are you not sweating, Samantha?!"

Only now did he take in the amount of clothing his sister was wearing. She wore a grey v-neck t-shirt, black tights(they looked like they had fleece under them), a blue and white flannel she had once stolen from him a while back when he arrived, and a white pair of socks. He didn't understand why she had on socks. Their whole upstairs was covered with carpet.With the shake of his head, he disregarded his sister's malicious comments towards him.

The truth was; Edward didn't know if what he was smelling was even real. If the sickness he felt from the scent was real. His mind. He swore it was playing tricks on him. But he fed into it. He sure did.

Samantha noticed the grimace her brother gave and tilted her head. "Edvard, are you sure you are well? Should I get daddy?"

"Nein, Samantha." He glanced back at her. "You know he does not like to be disturbed when working." His tone was more of a warning than a scold.

The young girl quickly hushed herself, hugging her bear close to her chest. A few moments of silence was all it took for Edward to feel a pang of guilt through his chest. "I'm sorry," He blurted out, not daring to look at her. "I did not mean to sound so rude towards you." She gave him an understanding nod.

"No, you are right. Daddy does not like to be bothered when working." She quipped.

He smiled at the small girl. "you are too sweet..."

Samantha perked up. "You are sweet too, Edvard!"

The ravenette tensed. "Ah..." he blushed brightly. "I'm... not."

"Yes you are!"

"Nein."

"Ya!"

"/Nein/"

"Ya!"

"Fine, Fine." He chuckled with a small grin. "You win."

"Ha!"

"Don't push it."

With a final giggle, Samantha darted out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*

 

The wretched scent remained in Edward's room. Even though, he had cleaned the place in and out over dozens of times. Maybe there was no hope for it? Or maybe it was all in his head. He was hoping it was the first option. His green eyes gazed over a flower vase sitting on his dresser. Misty has brought it for him. As a welcoming gift. There were no flowers in it, though. The flowers were to be brought by her brother, or so she said.

Edward doubted the man from the diner would bring HIM some flowers. They'd most likely be for Samantha, or maybe even his father, but not for him. With the click of his tongue, he stood to his feet and stretched his arms. A satisfied purr mused from his lips at the relieving feeling.

_"How long was I bending down like that?"_ He mentally asked himself.

He only shrugged. With a small sigh, he brushed his fingers through his raven locks. His hands were shaking, but he assumed it was from the cold breeze that blew by. He reached into his pocket and tugged out his phone, smiling when he saw Misty's contact pop up.

_> >Misty: Hey, could you come over? Thomas isn't feelin' well and I've gotta go to work._

_< <Edward: Sure. I'll bring some medicine as well._

_> >Misty: Oh, no! Not that kind of "isn't feeling well"...._

Edward raised an eyebrow at the text. He didn't respond for a while, wondering what she could possibly mean before deciding to ask.

_< <Edward: What do you mean then?_

He didn't know why, but he suddenly became nervous. Was it something he did? Did he upset Tank or Misty?... Was it something he said? He jumped at the notification his phone gave.

_> >Misty: He got hurt... _   
_> >Misty: It's alright. I'll just stay home._

_< <Edward: No no! It's alright, I'll go. I was just a bit worried, is all. I'll be there in a little while._

_> >Misty: Thank you, Eddie. You're a real great friend. _❤️

Edward smiled to himself. He reread the text a few times, just to assure her words in his mind. _"A real great friend."_ He began to push aside his doubts and fearful assumptions. He laundered himself up and tugged on some shoes. When standing up, he flinched and rubbed his own lower back.

"Ah... perhaps I should stop bending down," he growled at himself. He looked over at Samantha who was peering over the door frame. He squinted. She grinned.

"You old man!"

"Samantha!!"

With a playful scream, she began running away, Edward following right behind her.

*~*~*~*~*

 

"Abby, I don't need a babysitter." Thomas frowned, flinching when his sister peeled his bandages away. Misty rolled his eyes at his complaint.

"Tank, would ya shut up for just a while? Edward is coming to watch you." She grumbled and held his arm still. "Now stay still you big baby."

He hissed. The stinging sensation caused by a disinfectant against his wound was almost scathing. His jaw clenched ever so slightly and his hands curled into fists. She frowned, but continued dabbing the disinfectant on his wound. Thomas realized the pain was slowly fading. The stinging no longer bothering him. He stopped moving, and closed his eyes. 

"Tank?"

"Mh?" He turned his head to look at his older sister. The freckled farm girl stared down at him. "When Ma and Pa come back, what are you gonna tell em'?"

Thomas swore he felt his heart skip several beats. He groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow. "I forgot they were coming back this weekend!" He mentally cursed Peter... and himself. 

Misty sighed. "You know Ma is gonna be angry about this," she mumbled, slowly wrapped bandages around Thomas's wound once again and securing it with an ace bandage. "She told you to stop messin' around with Peter a while ago, but you didn't listen."

"Misty, I really don't need this right now," he huffed and rubbed his face with his hands. Misty could almost sense the fear in his heart. She felt bad, but she knew if she couldn't talk some sense into him, their mother sure could.

She opened her mouth to speak, but hushed when she heard their doorbell ring. A grin prodded her lips. She knew exactly who it was. Tank glanced toward her. "Who's that?"

"Dunno," she lied and stood up, stretching her arms. "I'll go see," before he could object, Misty walked her way out of his room.

Thomas groaned softly and laid back into his pillows. He was exhausted, but he refused to sleep. His dreams were things that only taunted him and often upset him. He hated sleeping, but that didn't mean he would never sleep. He didn't like it, but his health came first. Especially if he was waiting for his mother. For her to see him in any sort of pained of sick state was something he never wanted.

He began closing his eyes.

_One_   
_Two_   
_Three_

He shifted, getting more comfortable in his bed.

_Four_   
_Five_   
_Six_

He huffed, hearing faded whispered from outside his room door. He couldn't make out the voices.

_Seven_   
_Eight_   
_Nine_

He shut his eyes completely, closing out the world and pain around him.

_Ten._

He fell asleep.

 

Downstairs,

Edward smiled as he listened to Misty ramble about her brother. Her words sent joyful sparks through his chest. He could only imagine the love she felt for her younger brother, especially with the way she would brag and boast about him. He couldn't blame her, he was the same way when it came to Samantha.

He could spend hours slurring joyful and wonderful things about her. "Anyway, he's upstairs laying down." She smiled, tugging off her cap and setting it down.

He chuckled when her hair curled and twisted in random places. She growled softly, rolling her eyes playfully. She smiled towards Edward, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you again for coming over," she hummed "it really means a lot to me that you're willing to come over to help Tank."

He nodded sheepishly. "It's no trouble. Honestly, it's my pleasure. I just hope he's alright."

"Yeah, he's feelin' much better." He took note on how she hesitated, "he just got into a fight with someone on the street..."

"Oh, dear." He sighed, "some people are what make me question how good our world really is..."

Misty smiled ever so slightly and put her hands on her hips. "Same here, but what can we do? At least he's alive, right?"

"I suppose you're right." He smiled and tucked his keys into his pocket. "Would you mind showing me to his room?"

She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her. "I think he may be asleep, though." She said, her tone now much softer than before.

Silencing himself, he followed her upstairs. She led him to a closed door with the words 'Tank's room' scribbled in what appeared to be a white paint. She cracked the door open, her lips quickly curling into a smile as she gazed upon the sleeping marine. Edward silently stepped forward, tilting his head as he sat in a chair that was placed in front of Tank's bed. He admired him as he slept. His strawberry freckles almost blending with his tan skin, bundles of brown yet curls resting on his head. Some strands fell into his face. Edward felt guilty for wishing he could run his fingers through the brown locks and hold the small male close to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

He tilted his head. His wishes were scathing. And he hated them.


	9. It's Just Medicine >Part I<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas' birth and the pain that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadowman and Dr.Monty are included in this! Monty is changed into a female for the story's sake and their names are James Dempsey and Daisy Monty Dempsey.
> 
> Enjoy~

_**It's Just Medicine. >>Part I<<** _

_***~*~*~*~*** _

 

Daisy huffed, staring at the doctor whilst she applied gel to the pregnant woman's stomach. Misty peered her head over. The six year old girl looked ecstatic, she was excited to see her brother for the first time. James gave his wife's hand a comforting squeeze, glancing up at the monitor that the nurse pushed forward.  
They were both nervous, but Misty was excited. James smiled down at the young girl, picking her up so she could view the monitor better. The doctor smiled, placing the viewer onto Daisy's stomach. Misty gasped joyfully, the image of a small infant blurring onto the screen. Daisy let out a breathless chuckle, her green eyes welling up with tears of joy as she stared at her child.

"Your baby is very healthy," the doctor started before smiling, "and we're positive it's a boy. Congratulations."

"Daddy," Misty looked up at her father, "is that little Thomas?"

James nodded and fixed her little hat, a joyful smile on his face. "Yes, Abigail. That's your brother." He cooed.

The girl wrinkled her nose slightly. "How'd he get in there?"

The room went silent.

"Ah..."  
"Did mommy eat him?!?"

" No!" Daisy blurted out, her face flushing a light red. "Mommy would never!"

Misty frowned. "Then how did he get in there?!?"

James bit his lip. "Uh... who wants ice cream?"

The curious girl gasped and raised her hand. "Ooo! Me me me!" James grinned and glanced at Daisy who was squinting at him. She mouthed a quick 'nice one'.

*~*~*~*~*

The nine months of carrying a healthy baby are no joke. Especially to James who was walking downstairs to bring his wife's requested snack. He dug through their fridge, turning to glance at the clock that hung high over the kitchen door. 2:00am.  
He chuckled lightly to himself. It was the sixth time this week she had woken him up at such a late hour for a sweet treat. And it's only Tuesday. His searching for some goodies was cut short when he heard his wife let out an agonized scream of pain.

"Monty!" He shouted, quickly darting upstairs to check on the woman. "Daisy, what's wrong my love?!" He asked, his tone panicked.

She let out heavy breaths, "James... The baby is coming."

He blinked. "What...? But he isn't due for another week!"

"JAMES!!"

"Alright! Alright, I'm calling an ambulance!"

*~*~*~*~*

Holding the newborn baby boy was something James could've never have thought would make him cry. Yes, he was emotional with Abigail's birth, but he didn't cry. The tiny infant could hardly fit in his hand. He tilted his head, a smile on his lips as tears danced down his cheeks. The infant had his whole body scattered with freckles, clusters of them resigning across his nose. His small hands were clenched into fists, his blue eyes gazing up at his father.  
As James tilted his head yet again, he noticed the baby had copied him. Daisy chuckled breathlessly, her blonde hair sticking to her face slightly. The two had called a friend to stay with Abigail at home before James had called an ambulance. He carefully handed the infant to Daisy, who swaddled the young-ling to her chest. He fussed, waving his still balled up hands around.

"Hey..." She breathed out softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his head.

Her breath hitched softly when she saw a nurse walk in, and she didn't seem too happy.

"What's going on?" James asked, wiping his eyes. The nurse cleared her throat shakily and stood up straight. "I have to take the baby now."

Daisy hugged the baby closer. "Take him..? Why?" She asked, her voice trembling. The nurse gave her a sympathetic look. "Because he seems to be showing some signs of autoimmune disease in the blood we took."  
Her words seemed to make Daisy freeze in shock and fear. "No..." she said, pulling the infant close to her chest. "You're not taking my baby..."  
James placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Daisy shouted, her hands beginning to shake with fear. "No! I won't let her take my baby!"  
"Mrs.Dempsey, please—"

"NO!" The blonde snapped, making the nurse flinch back. James quickly gripped his wife's hand, giving her an apologetic gaze as he began reaching for the baby. She turned herself away from him. "No! James, please!"  
"Daisy, we have to! It's for him, Daisy!" He argued, carefully prying her grip away from the infant who was beginning to fuss. The baby's blue eyes were widened with fear and confusion as he began wriggling in his father's grasp. James looked down at the infant, tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart was gaining a feeling, to which he recognized it to be bereft, even though he knew it was for a good reason.

He warily began to set the infant into the nurse's hands, watching the baby shift to become more and more fussy. The baby was the quintessence they all needed. The purest form of innocence. He looked back at his wife who held a gaze of sorrow and a sense of betrayal. Her eyes alone accused him of duplicity, and he understood why.

They were leaving without their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, but there will be longer ones to come, as the story is reaching its rising action! Stay tuned! ~PB


	10. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty's animosity towards Peter changes in a short amount of time.  
> Edward finds out who Peter McCain is and a bit more about Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Mentions of abuse.

_**History** _

_***~*~*~*~*** _

 

The bloodied up tears one could cry could never match the pain in Misty's heart. She stared at the news broadcaster on the TV, a hasty expression on her tired down face.  
_"The body of Peter McCain found in a creek behind his house. It was said the former marine was murdered in his backyard late last night. Officials say he's been_ _deceased_ _since 3:30pm and assume the crime was an act of hate. Once we get more information, I'll update you all. I'm Jessica Rose. Back to you, Marlton."_ The woman announced.  
Misty grimaced as a picture came up. Peter's face was hardly recognizable. Shot once in his chest, then the killer proceeded to slice and gash open Peter's face with what the police claim to be his hunting knife. The knife was never found, but the gun was found just a few feet from his body. They decided to call the killer ' ** _The Face Painter.'_**

Misty chewed on her bottom lip, tapping her foot nervously. How could she explain this to her little brother? Just waltz up to his room and say 'Hey! Don't be upset, but someone totally murdered your boyfriend and sliced up his face until he was unrecognizable!' She took off her hat and brushed her fingers through her brown hair, untangling any knots her fingers met.  
     Clicking the button on her remote, she mentally prepared herself before standing up and fixing her flannel. She opened her room door, inhaling the scent of the fresh air. She had to admit... her room smelled _horrible._ ' _I think it might be from the dirty laundry.'_ She thought. Yeah. She went with that. She stared across the hall, feeling as if she was stalking her brother's room door. Her stomach twisted and burned as she walked to his door. It had been a few moments since she left Edward in there with Tank. She told him she was just gonna check the news for the weather. A harmless act turned to a tragedy she didn't want.

Mustering up her courage, she peered her head in through the once closed room door. "Hey," She said "is he still asleep?"  
Edward glanced at her and nodded, a smile crossing his lips. "Yeah. He's out cold." His tone was almost joking, a chuckle sort of tone. Misty suddenly wished she didn't ask.  
"Do you wanna come outside to talk?" She asked softly, offering her hand to Edward. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Had Misty seen something he did not? Did she have something she wanted to tell him?"

"Listen," She began "I need you to go look at the TV downstairs for me,"  
With that, he began to scamper his way down the large flight of stairs in the Dempsey home. Edward knew better than to question or deny any of Misty's requests. He learned the hard way...

 

He sat down on the couch, flinching when he toppled back ever so slightly. _'Were these couches always soft to the point of sinking into them?'_ He shifted. _'I think so...'_. He shook away his thoughts with a soft laugh. He began to search around, soon gripping the television remote and switching it on. He set the remote down, eyeing down the still machine. His heart sunk when he read the captions spread across the screen.

 **BREAKING NEWS:** _PETER MCCAIN FOUND MURDERED IN HIS BACKYARD._

Peter McCain. Edward furrowed his eyebrows, grazing his thumb over his own chin. _'Peter McCain...'_ He thought. _'Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ He glanced around, as if that were going to jog his memory. His gaze snapped back to the TV when a blonde haired woman began to speak. He leaned forward, taking in every bit of her words, including her tone. She seemed scared, just as everyone watching her speak.  
     _"We've just received some updates. The officers have revealed that the pistol Peter McCain was shot with was not found. The weapon placed beside McCain was not the weapon he was murdered with. We've also been told there was a letter left inside of McCain's home. Police are prohibiting us from sharing the information on the letter, but we can only assume this will not be the killer's last act. I'm Jessica Rose, and I hope you have a great night. Stay safe."_

Edward flicked off the TV, clasping his hands together and furrowing his eyebrows. _'Peter McCain...'_ He whispered to himself. _'Why do you ring a bell? How do I know you, Peter McCain?"_

"Eddie!"

He gasped, turning his head to Misty who snapped him from his daze.

"Did you see the news?" She asked, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "It's real crazy, ain't it?"

"Ah," he stood up and followed her "indeed it is, although, I'm a bit confused on the situation..."

"Confused?" she raised an eyebrow and grabbed three soda cans, setting them on the counter "Confused about what?"

"How it happened." He blurted out "And who would have hate toward this man?"

 

Misty let out a soft chuckle, taking off her hat and setting it down. "You really are new here... aren't you?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I... What?"

"If you don't know Peter," she said "you're definitely new 'round here."

She cracked open one of the soda cans, holding another out to Edward which he hesitated to take. She raised the can to her lips, slurping down several large gulps of the fizzy drink before lowering her can. He flinched. He could only imagine the burning sensation she felt tingling down her throat. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He took note of that and smiled. Over the few hours he stood at her home, he noticed that was a habit and not just a gross mannered thing. She'd often wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, even when she hadn't eaten or drank anything. He set his can aside, leaving it closed for the time being.

"Mind filling me in?" he asked politely, tilting his head ever so slightly. She took note of this and began to envy his innocence. So innocent about the situation. So unknowing. **_So stupid._**

"Sure," She said, setting her can down "But don't tell Thomas I'm telling you this..."

"Who?"

"Thomas."

"..."

"Tank!"

"Oh!" Edward placed a hand over his mouth in embarrassment "I didn't know! I'm sorry."

Misty smirked and let out a laugh. "Oh, come on! Who names their child Tank?!"

"I thought it would be rude to question it!"

 

Misty laughed yet again and shook her head, "Oh, Eddie. You sure are somethin'." Her words caused Edward to smile.

His smile.

A smile of one who didn't know.

A smile she wished she could have.

A smile she wished Tank could have.

 

Edward's smile soon turned into a smirk as he leaned back against the kitchen countertop. "Well, I won't tell Thomas anything. I swear."

Misty nodded and sipped her soda yet again before setting it down completely. "Alright, then."

She began to feel her nerves shake and scatter among themselves.

A soft huff was all she could manage.

 

She cleared her throat.

 

"Peter McCain is-.. _ **/was/**_ Thomas's boyfriend. They met a while back, when Thomas joined the marines, Peter was the one to train and coach him. Things were great at first, Peter was such a sweetheart, always caring for Thomas and making sure Thomas was alright rather than leaving him behind. He asked Thomas out, and he said yes. That was that." Her lips began to quiver. "One day, when they had gotten deployed, Thomas and Peter were taken and declared MIA. We thought he wasn't going to make it back home. Next thing we know, we got a letter from Thomas saying he was alright, but Peter had begun acting weird. He said Peter was beginning to act more aggressive and cruel to him, no matter what he did." Misty wiped her eyes.

Edward could see tears forming.

He didn't know if he should hug her or not... He decided not to.

"Now let's pan to a few months later. About two months ago, Thomas was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He loses himself sometimes, and Peter never helped!..." She inhaled a sharp breath to calm herself. "When Peter found out, he decided it would be funny to just assume Thomas was crazy and overreacting. He forced Thomas to stop taking his medicine. After that it was just... everyday like they were challenging each other... pushing buttons that they knew would hurt each other and then Peter finally did it..." She looked up at Edward. "He hit Thomas."

He swallowed thickly. He could almost see the hate Misty had for Peter. If someone hadn't killed him, Misty surely would've...

"And now... we're here. Peter's dead and I have no idea how I'm gonna tell Thomas." She sulked and sipped her drink.

 

Edward felt like she had more to say. He wanted to urge it out of her... and that he did.

"Is... there something else wrong with Thomas...?" He asked "Coming from his childhood, perhaps?"

Misty raised an eyebrow, almost looking offended that he would ask such a personal question. "Why ask?"

"Because the way he acted in the diner that day..." He said "I'm just wondering, is all..."

She shrugged and adjusted her hat. "Well... When he was born, the doctors assumed he had multiple sclerosis and when he was eight they thought he suffered from schizoaffective disorder."

 

He stared at her in shock.

 

"Well...?"

"They were wrong." She looked up at him "All this time, he had bipolar."

"Bipolar? Is he taking any medication for it?"

"Tsk. Too many."

 

He noticed she began to shift in an uncomfortable manner, so he decided to push onto another topic.

"Did Peter have Mania?"

"Excuse me?" she scoffed "You're askin' like I cared about what he had. Whatever he had is gone now."

He almost flinched at her tone. "I suppose so..."

 

He looked down at the soda can in his hands. He suddenly felt very thirsty.

He opened it.

_***~*~*~*~*~*** _

The darkened shadows from the night sky were enjoyable, but intimidating. Misty had realized Thomas would most likely sleep the whole night, as did Edward. they both said their goodbyes and went their ways. Now Edward laid on his front porch by himself, staring up at the clear, dark sky. The bursts of light from the stars above him washed away his worries of his earlier conversations. Samantha was asleep by the time he had driven home and Maxis was in his study. He felt an uneasy twist in his stomach as he began to think about everything Misty had told him. Bipolar? PTSD? Yet Tank seemed like the friendliest man he had ever met. How could he hide such things so well?

  
     Although he had to admit, the most beautiful things and most beautiful people are created from by pain. He let out a soft groan, slowly sitting up from the porch. He knew he shouldn't have been sitting outside so late at night, especially with what was going off on the news. He stood up, brushing whatever paint remained on his pants from sitting on the old wood. He opened the front door.

 

The pungent smell returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me.  
> I was gonna go for something a bit more subtle, but then I remembered...  
> I'm mean.  
> ~PB


End file.
